


Rainy Day

by ksooisonfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, every story needs a slight angst, i promise i won’t make them suffer too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksooisonfire/pseuds/ksooisonfire
Summary: Kyungsoo had nowhere to go...





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m ella. this story has been on my drafts for almost a year and i’ve finally decided to post it!! this is going to be my first experience as a writer so please don’t expect too much from me but i promise i’ll try do my very best. love u all 🥰🥰

It was a rainy day and things were not going well. Jaemin had already packed his stuff and left so Kyungsoo was sitting on edge of the couch and thinking. Why’d this happen? Where did he do wrong? But on the other side he felt relieved even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

Jaemin and he had been together for the past two years. The first year everything was okay between them. They didn’t pick a fight over small things and always showed their affections towards each other. However, for the last one year things were going down day by day. Kyungsoo did love Jaemin but living with him started to suffocate him. He wanted to run away. This thought never left him. And the day came. They decided to apart their ways for the good. 

After sitting still for hours, Kyungsoo finally decided to go Jongin’s house. Jongin would make him feel better. He always did. Kyungsoo felt the most comfortable when he was with Jongin. They had been close friends since high school and except Kyungsoo’s boyfriend choices, Jongin said okay whatever Kyungsoo said or wanted up to now. 

Kyungsoo’s taste in men was the worst, Jongin said always. They all did come to an end pretty badly but Kyungsoo couldn’t help. Kyungsoo’s fault was just believing that he had found the right person by his heart every damn time. 

He put on his coat and took his umbrella so that he was ready to leave. He didn’t even bother to bring spare clothes with him. He just wanted to leave the house as soon as possible. 

When he arrived at Jongin’s house, he waited in front of the door and took his phone out of his pocket to call his friend. 

“I’m at your door so be quick and open it.” he hung up the phone. His conversations with Jongin was exactly like that on the phone, of course if you could call it ‘conversation’. 

He didn’t wait long. Jongin opened the door bare chested, showing his beautiful sunkissed skin. Kyungsoo could say he just woke up because his eyes were still not fully open. 

“Hyung, why are you here this early in the morning?” Jongin said in his morning voice.   
“Is it early? What time is it? I don’t know. Let me in I just want to sleep Jongin.” Kyungsoo was not aware of the time. He didn’t sleep at night and didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Come in.” Jongin moved in front of the door so that Kyungsoo could come in. He directly went towards to Jongin’s room and threw himself into bed. It was still warm and smelled like Jongin. He heard Jongin murmuring but the sound faded away as he fell asleep. 

————————-•————————

“Hyung, you’ve been sleeping for 9 hours and I’m worried sick. Just wake up already!” Jongin was pushing him to the edge of the bed, however, it was not like he would actually let Kyungsoo fall off. 

“I’m up.” Kyungsoo tried to speak but he wasn’t sure that his voice was loud enough to be heard. “Yeah sure you sleepy head.” Jongin gave up and lied beside Kyungsoo. “Something happened with Jaemin right?” he asked softly.   
“You already know, why’d you ask?” Kyungsoo hated talking about his breakups with Jongin.   
Jongin would always say ‘I knew that guy would do that. I knew that guy didn’t deserve you. You’re a fool.’ Kyungsoo wasn’t in the mood to hear that sentences over and over again. 

“Did you guys break up?”   
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Kyungsoo immediately turned his face to Jongin and looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“What? What did you expect me to say?”   
“At least you could say ‘I am sorry.’”  
“But I am not sorry?”  
“Just shut up.” said Kyungsoo and giggled.

“I am really not sorry hyung. I didn’t like that guy at all. I am glad that you broke up with him.”   
“I am glad that I broke up with him too.”  
“Really? You won’t cry over him?”  
“Hell no. I don’t even want to hear his name ever again so you better be careful because i can beat you up for saying his name or talking about him without saying his name.” Kyungsoo said in a breath.   
“All right big boy, easy. As if I was dying to talk about him.” Jongin’s voice was sarcastic. He came closer to Kyungsoo and hugged him.   
“I missed you hyung.”   
“You saw me last week though.” Kyungsoo was trying to sound serious but he couldn’t.   
“I missed you too.” 

Kyungsoo was feeling much better than he had expected. Jongin had always been so supportive and caring. He couldn’t thank him enough. He was so lucky to had someone like him in his life. 

“How much did you miss me? If it’s so much, than I have an offer for you.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with sparkling eyes. He didn’t think about it much but he knew that Jongin would accept it right away. 

“What is it?”   
“How much did you miss me? Answer this question first.” He knew Jongin had missed him a lot but he just wanted to hear it.   
“All i wanna do is lay down on my bed you next to me, like right now, for the rest of my life.” Kyungsoo couldn’t say Jongin was being serious or not so he just said, “What are you? A robot?”. Jongin didn’t look like he get the joke. “Hyung please don’t do that.” Kyungsoo felt like this conversation would end somewhere he didn’t want to so he said, “Can i move here?” Kyungsoo was not looking into Jongin’s eyes. “I actually have nowhere to go.” He kept looking at his hand and played with his fingers. 

“Say that again and i’m gonna kill you.”  
Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what Jongin had said and he lifted his head up to face his friend.   
“W-What?” He felt like he was about to cry.   
“Say that you have nowhere to go again and i’m going to kill you. You have me hyung.” Jongin put his hand on the Kyungsoo’s right cheek. “You have me.” He was looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes with a look that made him cry. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Jongin immediately hugged Kyungsoo and tried to calm him down.   
“You didn’t think that i would kill you, did you?”  
Kyungsoo was half laughing and half crying. “Okay, seriously stop it or i’m gonna cry too.”  
Kyungsoo was calming down, his breathing was turning back to normal. “You look so ugly when you cry. Have i ever told you that?” Kyungsoo pushed him away and said, “Thank you and yes you have.” He sniffed his nose. 

“So, what’s your offer?”  
“Can i, if it’s okay for you too, ehmm...”  
“Kyungsoo say it.”  
“Can i stay here for a while, with you?” Kyungsoo was giving puppy eyes to Jongin.   
He had no idea what Jongin was feeling or thinking. This wasn’t an offer for Jongin. This was something beyond Jongin could ever imagine. How could he say no? However, he shouldn’t seemed like he was dying to live with Kyungsoo. 

“Living together, in my house?” He tried his best to sound normal. Actually, he was dying inside to scream ‘yes’.   
“Yeah but if you don’t wanna then i can ask someone else i guess.”   
“Why you don’t want to stay in your own house?”  
“Because everything reminds me of him and you know... I just don’t like being alone, eating breakfast by myself and so goes on.”  
“I know. You can stay here with me as much as you want.” Jongin gave the warmest smile and hold Kyungsoo’s hand.   
“But i don’t want anyone in this house that has the possibility of being your boyfriend. Includes your exes.”  
“Deal.”  
“Good. Is there anything you want from me?”  
“Nope.”  
“Okay come with me. You know... This is my bed. I’ll show you your room.” This made Jongin blush. He wanted to slap himself in the face. There was clearly nothing to blush. He immediately got out of the bed and tried to hide his face.”  
“Kim Jongin did you just blush?” Ops he got caught.   
“What am i? A virgin high school girl?”  
Of course he would deny it.   
“Yes, you’re.”  
“Hyung stop it!”   
“Okay...” Kyungsoo gave him a mischievous smile.  
Jongin had to learn how to control his emotions because he knew that Kyungsoo was going to make things hard for him, without even knowing. 

Everything started to change on that rainy day. Good or bad, the time would show. 

———————-•———————-


End file.
